Kiss The Girl
by KnuckerDragon
Summary: The Chaotix noticed a romance bubbling between Tails and Cosmo. But, both sides were too shy. So the Chaotix had taken it upon themselves to give the fox a little encouragement. After many trials and errors they finally found a method that works: Music


_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her..._

Vector the crocodile's grating voice made Tails jump.

"What?" he's tone went dour when he saw the Chaotix, "Oh, hello..." He noticed the trio seemed to have formed a band. Espio was playing a battered banjo that had only two strings while Charmy had a large drum that he was struggling to hold up and beat.

Together the two were playing a clumsy melody. That left Vector with a beaten up and old microphone.

The would-be-detectives and their 'instruments' made Tails feel uneasy. "What are you guys doing?"

Vector sang again into the broken mic.

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"I..._What?_" Tails began, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

_Yes, you want her _

Vector placed a large hand on the foxes head and spun him roughly around.

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you to _

_There is one way to ask her_

He didn't understand until they had forcedly twisted his neck to see Cosmo. She was indeed across the way. In fact she was hanging decorations for the party that they were going to have later. They had gathered all the seven of the chaos emeralds so they all had thought it was time for celebration aboard the typhoon.

But, still the fox didn't understand, "What-" He was cut of as Charmy rapped him hard on the head with his drumstick.

_It don't take a word. _

_Not a single word. _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

The crocodile gave Tails what he must have thought was a gentle shove, but the fox was sent to the ground with a loud THUD. Un-discouraged, the trio then moved to the chorus of their song Espio and Charmy joining in singing.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy _

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Tails' head shot up. But before he could move or say anything he caught Cosmo looking at him. He turned scarlet as it hit him just what the trio was trying to do.

The fox scrambled to his feel and hissed at the Chaotix to be quiet. He turned back to Cosmo who was still staring at him curiously. He forced a smile and waved nervously at her. The girl gave a small smile and wave in return before looking away somewhat abashed.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la _

_Ain't that sad? _

_It's such a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

Tails sighed feeling disappointed. He would have liked Cosmo have seen him with Sonic or Knuckles: Hearing him talk about their dangerous adventures. Or seeing them laugh at an incredibly funny joke he had just told. Not stumbling over his feet with the Chaotix singing mushy love songs over his shoulder.

_Now's your moment. _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

They were lightyears from any water, he thought absently.

_Boy you better do it soon. _

_No time would be better_

Vector gave the fox another shove that sent him staggering forward. Tails caught himself this time and looked up again to see Cosmo had her eyes on him once more.

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl_

He swallowed as he approached her on trembling legs.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You've got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Uhh..." He fumbled for a greeting, "Hi?"

"Hi..." The seedrian was looking shyly away from him.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Tails felt as if his stomach and tongue were tied in knots. He glanced around for a topic. Something to lighten the mood and break this uncomfortable silence.

"You, uhh... decorate good." He said stupidly, nodding to the hangings and balloons on the walls.

"Thank you." She gave a bashful smile to the floor.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la _

_Float along and listen to the song _

_The song says 'kiss the girl'_

There had to be something...

He caught sight a bouquet of flowers on a nearby table.

_Flowers!_ Of course! He had forgotten! He groped clumsily at the cuff of his glove before pulling out a small, slivery object.

"I, uhh. You dropped this before..." He held out a pin in the shape of a flower.

Cosmo looked up at him then to his outstretched hand. Her eyes widened and she gasped, but then gave a cry of delight as she took the pin.

"I polished it up for you." Tails began timidly, then quickly added, "I hope you don't mind."

"It wonderful!" She sighed fondly. She smiled at him in such a way he thought his shaking knees would buckle.

Gosh, she was so pretty when she smiled. He'd seen plenty of smiles before, but the fact that it was Cosmo smiling made it all the more radiant. He grinned back.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music plays_

_Do what the music says _

_You gotta kiss the girl_

He took a step closer to her. His embarrassment fading. What did it matter what the Chaotix were doing? He, Tails, had made her smile. He reached out his hand for hers and she gave it to him still beaming. He then took her other hand.

He realized that he was leaning closer to Cosmo and her to him, but he did not pull back.

The Chaotix's song and words grew softer as they simply repeated the words "Kiss the girl" But Tails heard none of it. He needed no encouragement now.

He closed his eyes and continued to lean forward until their lips met.


End file.
